The Life of a Mixture
by 1827Sano1813
Summary: X27! Why is Tsuna missing? Because I would be a better tutor for our little Flicka? Hey, Tsuna-fish, you better come back, she's grown up just a little. She's still like you in many ways. Come back, will you, Tsunayoshi?


Okay...I made the characters too OOC in this fic...forgive me! R&R please!

Warnings : a little MPREG, OOC characters, suprising finds, Shounen-Ai, Xanxus and Tsuna and a heck of a lot more. If there was a T+ rating in Fan Fiction I'd definately rate it.

Sob. Sob.

Xanxus ( That's right, the fella with the black hair and looks like a demon...and is probably the most badass person there is on the show) wondered what was going though his only daughter's mind as he passed her room on the way to his pushes the door open, letting some light into the dark room. He silently walks to the gothic bed, where a small little girl is hiding under the covers, sobbing quietly.

"Fiorella, what's wrong?" he asks as he sits next to the girl." Nothing, papa" she said between her sobs." You know, you could always tell me, or your uncles about anything, Fiorella" he says while gently pulling the blanket off her.A small, skinny, precious child was crying, hugging a liger plushy. She has short, spiky black hair, just as black as her father and just as messy as her 'mother'. Her skin was tanned, like him too. Her eyes were different, though. She had one bright red eye, like her father, while the other was a sweet caramel brown. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a red shirt. Being small, she's often mistaken to be really young.

Anything?" she asked" Anything" Xanxus said while scooping the young girl, along with her liger carried her out of the room, and went down to meet the others at the kitchen.

" Hey! That's mine!"

"Ushishishi, the prince shall take whatever he wants"

" Bel-sempai, I think that Luss-neesan would make more macaroni if you asked him"

" Ushishi, the prince doesn't want to"

**" VOOOOIIIII! LUSSURIAAA! WHERE'S MINE?"**

" ~~Coming, Squ-chan!~~"

Belphegor tripped Levi and he went flying. Along with his fresh, steaming bowl of macaroni which flew past Xanxus's head as he opened the kitchen door. If he didn't manovered his whole body, that would have already hit Xanxus and worse, scarred Fiorella.

* Crossed marks forms on his head*

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, TRASH?" he shouted

The Varia quieted down, seeing their leader and his teary daughter at the door. They turned to sit politely.

" Why is the Princess crying?" asked Belphegor, who had a soft side for the apple of Xanxus's eye and a certain froggy.

" You can tell us anything, Ella-chan! Did you break up with a boyfriend?" Lussuria asked as he dished out a plate of Mac n Cheese for Xanxus.

" No way, Luss-okasa….They said that Oto-chan was a whore for wanting to be with Papa and was just waiting to be fucked up so he could have me at school" she said while hugging the liger plushy closer as Xanxus placed her on a chair " I wanted to say something but then they ganged up on me. Chou-chan, Hiko-yan and Shi-tan were in detention while Ame-chan, Ama-chan and Tino-chan had tuition...so...I got hurt a little"

" Those foul mouth peasants! Let the prince take care of them for you, Princess" Belphegor said and Cheshire-grinned while taking out a few knifes.

" I believe a few strong illusions would make them die from shock" Fran said monotone, yet there was a subtle tone of hate showing up.

They said that to you darling? Anything else?" Xanxus asked, tucking into his mac n' cheese." They said I was a freak of nature, because I'm small and my eyes are a different colour. They also said that I wasn't fit to be the Vongola eleventh or Varia's boss" she said, taking a bowl of macaroni from Lussuria.

Is that so? What family are they from?" Xanxus asked

" Corenzo, I guess"

" Boss, should we take care of it or do you want to do it?" Fran asked

" I'll do it. You guys entertain Fiorella while I'm gone. Be good" Xanxus said as he walked though the door

Fiorella looked at her bowl of mac n' cheese. She didn't really wanted to eat." Ella-chan, you should you should eat if you want to grow up big and strong like your daddy and uncles! If you want, I'll sneak you a scoop of gelato before bed" Lussuria said while scooping some of the macaroni and attempted to feed Fiorella

"Luss-okasan, I'm ten years old already. You don't have to feed me" Fiorella said as she just let Lussuria feed her" Voi! Why didn't you fight back?" Squalo asked" Otou-chan said it isn't right to fight" she said as she hugged her liger plushy, the one that she got from her 'mother' five years shuddered at the word 'otou-chan'. They remembered what it was like, back in those days.

( FLASHBACK)

_" Otou-chan!" yelled a small black haired girl as she ran to meet the tall brunette. She could only hug his slacks_

_" Fiorella, what are you doing, staying up this late" the brunette said while scooping the little girl up_

_**" VOII! SHE WAITED FOR YOU, THAT'S WHY!" **Squalo shouted, making the brunette's ears go deaf_

_" Squalo-sempai, you shouldn't make people go deaf"_

_" Ushishishi, Tuna-peasant, you shouldn't make the princess wait for you"_

_" Ah, Fiorella, look what Otou-chan got for you" the tall brunette said while taking something out of his suitcase. A white liger was taken out, it looked just like Bester!_

__

_" Otou-chan got this for Fiorella?" she asked while hugging the plushy_

_" Of course I did, for my darling daughter!" he said and twirled the child around_

_" AHH! OTOU-CHAN! LET ME DOWN!" the black haired girl shouted and laughed_

_" Put Fiorella down before she falls down" a baritone voice said_

_" Papa!" she said and managed to escaped from the vice grip the tall brunette had on her_

_" Where the fuck have you been?"Xanxus said as he grabbed the brunette and spun him around _

_" WHAAAA! XANXUS, PUT ME DOWN" the brunette shouted and giggled like a schoolgirl. _

They were happy, for once.

That was before Tsuna had the meeting with Byakuran, before the whole ten year ordeal.

Before Tsuna had gone missing.

After Byakuran had died of mysterious circumstances soon after that.

Xanxus was left to take care of the future blood of Vongola, the only remaining one, unless he'd get a wife. No way in hell would he cheat his Tsuna-fish, especially after his only daughter was born. The small child resembled Tsuna so much, yet, she also had some of Xanxus's traits. Such as the Flame of Wrath and his Storm Flame. Fiorella could use all of the Flames and managed to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode at the age of 6, after getting lost in the mansion. It was a cold and stormy night. Thunder clapped furiously, waking her up. Trying to get to her father's room, she got lost and activated the Sky Hyper Dying Will Mode, notifying her status as one of the sucessors of the Vongola. Shockwaves were felt through the world, as a new Sky was awakened.

Soon after that, the 11th Vongola Famiglia started to form. Sure 'no one' noticed that they were actually brought together for this one purpose since they were born. _Hitsuzen ( _Yuuko Ishihara says that in XXXholic) is a strange thing.

Gokudera's son, Gokudera "Tino-chan" Santino, 11 years old. A natural born Storm Flame user, he has known Fiorella and Natsuame since they were toddlers. Just like his dad, he was overprotective over her, filling out the Right Hand man position with ease. It was easy to notice him in a crowd. He had soft, sliky sliver hair that reached his shoulders, just like his dad, yet blue-green eyes of his unknown mother. It is said that Gokudera lost her in a shootout between the Millefiore and the Vongola, as she was a hitman, ranked 5th respectively in Sicily.

Yamamoto's son, Yamamoto "Ame-chan" Natsuame, 11 years old. A Rain Flame user and a rather skillful one at that, best friends with Santino and Fiorella. He is alert and cold to most people, unlike his father. He only opens up to the other guardians and his few friends. His sea foam green hair and killer instincts was what made him stand out. His eyes were the exact shade of his father. Prefer's to be alone, read books and practice kendo when not around the Family. His mother is currently working in Dubai, killing off a few enemies of the Vongola.

Ryohei's son, Sasagawa "Hiko-yan" Akihiko, 13 years old. A Sun Flame user, his tall figure is the usual feature that steals the girls away, while playing notorious tricks on the teachers. White blond hair gracefully swept to cover his right eye, while his left eye is a brilliant sliver. Not many know about his blind right eye, only fellow guardians and a few others. His mother is currently M.I.A.

Hibari's son/daughter, Hibari "Shi-tan" Shi, 13 years old. The calm second in command of the F3S is still classifies as unknown when asked about his/her gender. Hibari refuses to tell while Shi isn't bothered. Because of the school's gender ambigious uniform, it is hard to know what gender he/she is. His/Her hair is black, with strips of red and blue. One of his eyes was blue while the other was red, since his/her 'mother' is Mukuro. He/She inherited all of the abilities of his/her parents. An aspiring pianist, the Cloud Guardian can also use Mist and Rain flames. The only time he/she actually lost his/her cool, had to be no told in this fic because of the violence.

Last but not least was Chrome's twins, Amato "Ama-chan" and Chou "Chou-chan" Dokuro, 12 years old. Carbon copies of their mother, their violet hair sticks up like a pineapple naturally and sharing the Mist Guardian position. Amato is smaller than Chou, spends most of his time swimming in the stream in the forest near the mansion while Chou reads a horror novel. Chou is the rowdiest person in the F3S, an acronym of the Furious Threesome, being the leader.

" Uncle Bel, Uncle Fran, Uncle Squalo, last one to the TV Room is a rotten egg!" Fiorella shouted and ran

" That little rascal, come here, **VOI!"**

" Ushishishi, better hurry froggy"

" Ah, to be young" Lussuria said while sighing.

After getting over the shock of getting Tsuna pregnant, Xanxus vowed to stay by his side, for, it was about Vongola's fate. The Ninth had already past away, a few years back. So it was up to them to teach the new blood of Vongola. Reborn went missing along with Tsuna. So, it was up to him.

And then, Fiorella came into their lives. The little bundle of joy grew up from a small baby to a cute little girl. She had her father's hair and skin and her "mother's" ability to be kind to everyone. She didn't really liked Levi, and neither him her but they were always there for each other. Belphagor,Fran, Lussuria and Squalo loved her like their own daughter.

Life was hard for her, being the offspring of two males ( don't ask me how! I'm just making this up but there is such a thing, in fiction!) People made fun of her daily. Not only because of her parentage, but also because of her eyes.

Her weird but beautiful eyes. A mixture of Xanxus and Tsuna.

As they were watching My Neighbour Totoro on the plasma TV, a person looked at them from afar.

The tall shadow looked on, expensive Armani suit shining in the dark.

"How long do you intend to stay like this, Tuna?"

The person looked behind to meet Xanxus.

" Hey"

" I asked you a question, Tuna"

" I think she'll be better off without me"

" Really? Because it doesn't seem so. She's just like you" he said while pulling Tsuna close.

Tsuna snuggled into Xanxus's chest, breathing in his Hugo Boss perfume, savouring the light 'thump-thump' of Xanxus's heart. Tears threatened to fall out of his eyes. Oh, how he yearned for this

" I've been gone for what? Two years?"

" Three. Three years, 4 months, 25 days and 3 hours" he says, pausing at every word to kiss Tsuna gently on the lips.

" Xanxus...what if she doesn't like me?" the brunette says, voice beginning to sway as Xanxus smooths down his untame-ly locks,

" She will. Trust me, my little Tsuna-fish" Xanxus says, offering a small smile to him

" But...I left her for three years! On her birth...d...d"

" You had to, I know you did. If I was forced to make the same choices, I would have gone too"

I'm a horrible parent!" Tsuna says as he breaks down. Xanxus just hugs him tight, letting Tsuna free three years old bottled up emotions. Fat tears flow out of a crying brunette.

" Shhhhh...It's okay, Tsuna. It's okay" the taller male says, rubbing the fragile boy like adult's back in circle motions while singing a soft lullaby. IT was the same one the Ninth sang him when he couldn't sleep when he first came to the mansion. Man, he had to thank the old man for teaching him how to sing.

_yuki akari honoka ni,_

_tsuki no kage wo tetasu,_  
_hana-bira ga azayaka ni,_  
_akaku iro-zuku._

_mai-ochiru shizuku ga,_  
_minamo yurashi kieru,_  
_oto no nai nukumori ga,_  
_futari wo tsutsun de._

_kari tomoru ko-michi,_  
_hutari arui teta ne,_  
_nee kuchi-zusamu uta ga,_  
_machi ni magi-rete yurete,_  
_saka ni tsuzuku ishi-datami,_  
_kogoe-ru suashi de,_  
_doko made mo yukeru to shinji-te ita yo,_

The crying leasens and becomes sobbing. Xanxus kisses away the tears, knowing that it's just too much for the man to handle it.

_toraware-teta kago no kotori ga,_  
_habata-ku toki wa kuru node shou ka？_  
_anata no namida uke-tome rareru nara,_  
_mou kono-mama demo kamawa-nai kara,_

_yami ni ukabu hotaru ga,_  
_honoo no yoni yura-meku,_  
_kiri to chiru hito-toki wo,_  
_mabuta ni nokoshi te,_

_kage ga utsuru madobe futari waratte tane,_  
_nee midare-ta kami ga kaze ni nagare-te yure-te,_  
_kata yose-ai atata-meru jikan wo,_  
_itsu-mademo issho ni tsumui-de itai,_

**_KOKORO, Ti Amo Tsunayoshi, mio dolce amore. (1)_**

* * *

The End?

(1) I love you Tsunayoshi, I sweet love.

The song I used is Dreaming little bird by the Vocaloids


End file.
